A Guy's Girl
by ElixRose555
Summary: My first fanfic about an OC named Rose (ghoul named Thorn) who has a run in with Twist on her Fifteenth b-day, looses, and thanks to the Shane gang was brought to the hospital. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE AGAINST OCxELI!


**Chapter 1:** **Crashing Down Together**

 **Hello, it's ElixRose555, the author. Let me warn you NOW that this story has one( technically two) OC(s). So if you do NOT like OCs, STOP READING NOW! Thank you, and enjoy my fanfic!**

"Gimme back my blaster, Twist!" A teen girl yelled as she tried to drop kick Twist, readying her chain in hand. Twist had a hysterical smirk on his face. "Nah, I think I'll keep it." He said as he wrapped his arm around her neck, choking her. Rose released a burst of blue fire from her hands (yeah, she's got angel wings, a tail, and powers, because FTW). Twist let go, dropping her blaster and hissing in pain. Rose picked up her blaster and loaded Flara, her infurnus like slug, into the blaster.

"You really, need to stop fighting me, like how the Shane needs to stop fighting you." She put away her blaster and tried to help Twist to a stand, but he refused for her to help him. "Asshole" Rose muttered under her breath s she started to walk away. Once Twist was well out of view, Rose couldn't help but celebrate. "First bad guy on my fifteenth Birthday!" Rose and her slugs cheered exitedly, but probably shouldn't have been so loud...* _CRUNCH_!* Rose managed to get the attention of FIVE, FLOPPING, SLUG HOUNDS. "Floppers.." Rose said before she began to run. She would have flown if her wings weren't still sore from her fight with Twist.

The more Rose ran, the farther she got from the slug hounds, the farther she got from the slug hounds, the more tired she got. Eventually, the hounds were no were to be seen or heard, she was safe. But, only from nature. Rose turned to look forward and found Twist, again. "You have GOT, to be kidding me.." Rose said trying to catch her breath. "Nope." He said as he fired a Grimmstone at her gut. Rose went flying backwards, no wings necessary.

She sat up slowly, groaning in pain. When she looked up, a thrasher ghoul was aimed at her forehead. "I hate you so much.." Rose said as she still laid on the ground, too weak to stand. "Yeah, I know." Twist said before firing the ghoul. Before he knew it, a tazerlingtazerling was fired at the charging ghoul. The ghoul fell after being electrocuted, and eventually the same result, but with Twist. Both were now on the cold hard ground, groaning in unbearable pain. Rose was the first to stand.

"Can we just call it a day, I'm sure we both have better things to do." Said Rose as she collected her Tazerling, Zapp. Twist slowly stood."I'm not done yet." He said loading Loki, his smugglet, into his blaster. Rose hadn't realized the oncoming ghoul until it was too late. She was struck to the ground, knocked out cold. Twist chuckled softly, leaving her to die.

"Come on, Pronto, keep up!" Trixie yelled looking over her shoulder to Pronto who was at the back of the group. "Yeah! Remember, last one to Snowdance has to pay!" Eli said as he sped in front of Kord who was laughing at Pronto. "Pronto, shall NOT, pay for another movie again!" Pronto said as he managed to pass Trixie for a brief moment. "Come on, Pronto! You can do better than-" Before Eli could finish, Lucky had tripped over a rock, launching Eli a few feet ahead of his mecha.

Eli landed face-first into some dirt. "...ouch.." Eli groaned as he sat up slowly, rubbing his head. Eli couldn't find his Infurnus, Burpy, and began to look around. He started to look under leaves and small mushrooms, holes in the ground, and even in a close by stream. Suddenly, Eli heard a familiar chirp.."Burpy!" He yelled with relief as Eli set Burpy on his shoulder. But before he turned to leave, he had noticed something unusual about one mushroom. " Blood?" Eli said examining the plant.

"E! There you are!" Kord yelled to Eli as the rest of the gang showed up. "Hey, take a look at this.." Eli said holding the plant in his hand. "Pronto might know were the blood came from.." Said the molenoid as he lifted his nose in the air to pick up the scent. "Well, there goes our movie." Kord sighed disappointedly. The Shane gang had been wndering a good fifteen minutes before Pronto bumped his nose on something hard and fuzzy.

"You may nowbegin singing my praise." Pronto boasted as he pointed to a slinger who was bleeding on the ground. Trixie bent over to get a pulse. "She's alive...for now." Trixie said as she turned the slinger on to her back. "Come on, let's get her to a hospital." Eli said as he mounted on his mecha that Kord so kindly retrieved for him. Rose was the bleeding slinger, and it was this moment, that changed everything for her.

 **Thank you for reading my fanfics first chapter! Now, I'm not trying to be annoying, but I'd would like some reviews so I can get a good idea as to what you want me to do for the next chapter. I know when I read, I like to throw my ideas in a book, so please, if you want me to do anything for the second possible chapter, please leave a review. Thank you!**

 **\- ElixRose555 ;-)**


End file.
